


Flying Warrior, Falling Law Student

by Poemsingreenink



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poemsingreenink/pseuds/Poemsingreenink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Michaela do hot yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Warrior, Falling Law Student

“Now if you feel that your body is ready,” the yoga instructor called across the room. “Float into Warrior III.”

Laurel grabbed her towel and mopped the dripping sweat off her forehead and neck before catching up with the rest of the class. Stretching her right leg back, Laurel slowly bent forward and reached for the front mirror with her outstretched arms. Balanced on one foot she took several deep ujjayi breaths, and waited for further instruction. 

“Remember,” the instructor said. “All bodies are different so if yours isn’t ready for this next move stay right where you are.”

A bead of sweat ran down Laurel’s nose stopping right at the tip. She wrinkled it and watched the drop plummet to her yoga mat. Hot yoga was so much more slippery than she’d anticipated, and the amount of people packed into the room definitely made the temperature higher than the promised 90 degrees. 

“If you’ve got a good grasp on your balance, try and give me some airplane arms.” The instructor chuckled. “I know we’ve got a lot of people here, and if you touch your neighbor’s hand that’s okay. Hold each other’s hands! Help hold one another up.” 

Laurel had nailed a perfect imitation of a Boeing 757 when she felt someone interlace their fingers with hers. Hand holder wobbled, and almost threw off Laurel’s otherwise perfect balance, but Laurel counter wobbled and kept them flying.

She glanced over, and raised an eyebrow at Michaela. Michaela grinned at her, and gave their fingers a squeeze.

“Dork!” Laurel mouthed. 

Michaela stuck her tongue out, and then suddenly tipped forward. Laurel tried to pull her back, but it was too late and both of them went sprawling across their mats. 

“Don’t be discouraged ladies!” The instructor called. “When we fall down, all we can do is stand back up!”

Laurel sighed, and reached for her water bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Shrug.


End file.
